


Lessons Learned

by captaindominoes



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Boost learns how hard Wolffe can punch, Friendship, Wolffe is a dick to bullies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindominoes/pseuds/captaindominoes
Summary: Comet's never met Commander Wolffe before, but he's heard the stories. Their first meeting doesn't go how Comet expected, but their chance encounter is one he'll never forget.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I'd like to request Comet (as a shiny) meeting Commander Wolffe for the first time?

It wasn’t until Comet found himself on his ass for the sixth time that day that he started to think about giving up.

It was no secret that Comet was one of the weakest of his batch. Compared to the other members of his age group, he was smaller, skinnier, and slower, and he could barely keep up in a sparring match. It hadn’t taken long for the Kaminoan trainers to notice his defects, and their response was to push him harder than any other cadet. Comet knew if he couldn’t keep up with the others in his batch, he would never be chosen for combat or deployment. He would be stuck on maintenance duty until he was as old and frail as 99. He had to keep trying. 

Comet forced himself back onto his feet and got into a defensive stance. “Come on! Come at me again!”

His opponent, Boost, looked at him and laughed. Boost was in the batch above Comet, and he was strong, fast, and confident. Everything a trooper should be. He and his batchmate, Sinker, would be deploying with the 104th as soon as they passed their final tests. “You want to get knocked down again, eh? When are you gonna give it up,  _ ad’ika?” _

Comet scowled at the patronizing nickname and launched himself at Boost, swinging wildly with his fists. Initially caught off guard, Boost stumbled back, but quickly regained his bearings. Less than thirty seconds later, Comet found himself on the ground again, head spinning and jaw aching. Boost had clocked him good. 

“Had enough yet?” Boost smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Perhaps you would not be so smug if it were you on the ground.” A hand, encased in black gloves and white and gray plastoid, suddenly extended towards Comet. He took it gratefully and allowed the newcomer to help him to his feet. It was only when Comet looked at Boost, who was standing stiffly at attention, that he realized who his rescuer was. 

“Sir!” Comet snapped to attention, eyes wide. 

Commander Wolffe waved them both off. “At ease. Cadets, what are your names?”

Boost rattled off his number. “I’m called Boost, sir.”

Comet did the same. “Comet.”

Wolffe nodded slowly and considered both of them. “Comet, do you mind?” He handed his helmet to the cadet, who gingerly took it and held it as if it were an active explosive. Wolffe turned back to Boost. “Get back on the mat.”

Boost looked at him questioningly. “Sir?”

“I’d like to spar.” Wolffe stepped up and made a show of stretching out. Boost swallowed thickly and stepped onto the mat, looking very much like a man actively digging his own grave. “You clearly think very highly of your hand-to-hand combat skills, Boost. Show me.”

Boost’s eyes flitted over to Comet, and he reluctantly got into a defensive stance. Both men began to circle, and Boost looked for his opening, assuming Wolffe’s relaxed demeanor meant that he would go easy on him. 

When Boost darted in to swing at Wolffe, he was met with the full skill and force of the Battalion Commander of the 104th. Though he was in full armor, Wolffe was as nimble and quick as if he had been wearing nothing but the training uniforms the cadets had on. Boost’s wild punch was deftly caught in one hand, and the other made contact with his solar plexus. Dropping to his knees, Boost wheezed and hacked, trying to catch his breath. Comet’s jaw dropped open in shock. 

Wolffe put a hand on Boost’s shoulder and bent down to speak to him lowly. “There will always be someone stronger than you, faster than you, and smarter than you. The strength of our character is revealed in how we treat those less skilled than us. Perhaps in the future, you would consider helping your fellow cadet instead of berating him for what he lacks.”

Thoroughly chastised, Boost lowered his head and nodded. “Yes, sir,” he muttered weakly.

Wolffe left Boost hunched over on the mat and returned to Comet. He thanked him for holding his helmet and slid it back into place. “It was Comet, correct?”

“Yes, sir.” Comet looked at Commander Wolffe, expression filled with awe and slight terror. 

Wolffe hummed and looked him up and down. “Keep training. There may be a place for you in the 104th some day.” With that, Wolffe left as silently as he had come. 

Comet stared at the commander’s retreating back, and then he went to help Boost to his feet. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. Despite his weaknesses, Commander Wolffe saw something in him. He would continue to train. He would continue to work twice as hard as the others, and then he would earn his place in the Wolfpack. Commander Wolffe’s lesson would be one that he would never forget. 


End file.
